


【授翻】Both Sides of the Gun 双面枪

by algaeandfish



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Character Death, Mind Control, Multi, Transformation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algaeandfish/pseuds/algaeandfish
Summary: 皮尔斯从水下基地的坍塌中幸存了下来，但在归队后并没有等来期待的信任。克里斯被指派为他现在的监管者，他们需要一起找出一处戒备森严的BSAA数据库被盯上的原因。但当克里斯被意料之外的敌人抓走后，皮尔斯能够把他救出来吗？在BSAA无人为他担保的情况下？
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller, Sheva Alomar/Josh Stone





	【授翻】Both Sides of the Gun 双面枪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spazzlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzlings/gifts).



牛扒有点冷了，而且绝对不是按照克里斯知道的健康标准烹调的，虽然他很清楚他点这道菜时会得到什么。毕竟，皮尔斯提醒过他——好看的不一定好吃。他还是尝了一口。兴许是因为它平淡的味道，或者某个让他喉咙发紧的小毛病，牛扒实在有些难以下咽，明明他记得早上什么问题都没有。

昏暗酒吧的大门被一把拉开，一道人影出现在门口，照进来的光线在他身后形成一圈明亮的光环。从魁梧的身形判断，克里斯认出身影来自他手下。那人迈着自信的步伐走向克里斯的餐桌，在他的身前缓缓站定。

“队长，”这位B.S.A.A士兵报告道，“我们收到了新的命令。”

克里斯从他的午餐中抬起头来。一个刚加入的新人，还没有被打磨成熟——他的面颊仍然年轻而圆润。他很眼熟，像他，也像这些日子招募的其他年轻人。士兵戴着一条塞进作战服颈部的褪色绿围巾。二把手的围巾*，克里斯意识到，他一定是皮尔斯的替补，这个想法让他的食物尝起来更加陌生。

“好吧，那么，我们别让他们等太久。”他回应道，站起身来，年轻人已经开始原路返回。大门仍然敞开着，小队的其他人正拉着它们，阳光照亮了酒吧本来的模样，灰暗而肮脏——就像一段他抛在身后的过去。

他往盘子旁边的桌面上扔了几张纸钞，确保留下来一笔丰厚的小费，因为身材曼妙的女招待一直在以恶狠狠的眼光瞪着他。从那目光中的恶毒来看，她大概在食物里吐了唾沫，虽然他根本搞不清楚他做了什么让他登上了她的黑名单。保险起见，他又往已然丰厚的小费上扔了两美元。

抬起头时，新任的二把手正从门廊那里看向他。士兵的站姿很平静——他才刚来，还没有习惯跟克里斯丧失耐心——不过他显然迫不及待地想以新身份投入到战场上。克里斯感同身受，他也曾经经历过那种情感，在很久以前。

在踏出远离桌子的前几步前，他让手指沿着桌子粗糙的木质边缘流连了一会。  
就这样远离酒吧，远离过去，向着他承诺去守护和捍卫的未来进发。每跨出的一步都会让他感到更加踏实，有力，能够弥补他留在身后的错误。看到新小队成员兴奋的面庞——年轻的男女准备向他和人类证明自己——证实了皮尔斯一直以来坚持的信念。B.S.A.A以他无法理解的某种原因需要着他，似乎只要他一出现就可以改变什么。如果这样就是他们所要的全部，他拼尽全力也要保证他为此存在，不惜一切。

走到离大门一半的位置，他的口袋突然不安地震动了起来。克里斯停下脚步，掏出手机，屏幕上显示“未知号码”四个大大的粗体字。克里斯盯着这四个字端详了一会儿，接通了电话。

“B.S.A.A，克里斯·雷德菲尔德。”

另一端安静了一秒，“你留下来了？”

如释重负的语气更像是肯定句，而不是疑问句。那个声音。他的血液骤然变的比他点的牛扒更加冰冷，彻骨。

“你是谁？”克里斯喝道，他感到脖子上的血管猛烈地抽动着，血液痛苦地穿过其中。愤怒使他浑身发热——如果这是某种恶作剧或残忍的玩笑……

“队长，我……是我。皮尔斯。”

克里斯差点没怒吼出声，但是在粗野的词汇当着全体新成员冲出口之前咬住了腮帮子。他们需要一个沉着的领导者，而不是一个容易被激怒的。他可不能再像以前那样，重蹈覆辙了。

他用鼻子深呼吸了两次，然后开口道，“皮尔斯·奈文斯两周前牺牲了。他是勇敢赴死的，如果你再胆敢用这个恶劣的玩笑侮辱他的名字一丁点，我保证——”

“随便问我什么，队长。我发誓真的是我。”

“我不想跟你玩这个游戏。他是被天知道有多大的水压杀死的。他死了，你不是他。”

“雷德菲尔德队长？”

门口传来一声迟疑的呼唤，他的二把手露出担忧的神色。克里斯把手挡在话筒上，朝他喊道：

“把队伍带到车那边去，让总部知道我们很快就会出发。我处理完这里马上就到。”

突然下达的命令让小队轻松起来。他们乐于服从，很快离开了酒吧。他们走的时候把大门也关上了，顺便带走了外面的日光。室内突然变暗了好几度，比克里斯记忆中任何时候都要幽暗阴森。

“你有一支新队伍了。”

“没错，但这与你无关，”克里斯反问道，“你到底在搞什么把戏？”

“我没有开玩笑，拜托了，请听我说完。醒过来时，我发现自己在一条渔船上，但是渔夫们都不会说英文，所以我不知道他们什么时候，或者怎么找到我的。他们把我带回了岸边，然后这位非常好心的老——这位绅士借给了我手机，”皮尔斯飞快地叙述道，接着压低声音避免让手机的主人听到，“谢天谢地现在一切都很正常。我大概会被他们丢到海里去，如果我是那个模样的话，你知道……就像之前那样。”

一瞬间，克里斯燃烧着的怒火消失了。他在报告中并没有提到皮尔斯的感染。作为唯一一个亲眼目睹的人，他不希望那个决定，无论它多么高尚，玷污了皮尔斯的名字或者声誉，因为高层总是会对这种细节异常敏感。是否把这个信息当作秘密隐瞒，决定了皮尔斯是光荣地戴着紫心勋章*下葬，还是皮尔斯这个人从未在B.S.A.A存在过的区别。在经历了那么多事情之后，克里斯坚决不能接受让第二种情况发生。一个为了国家献出一切而牺牲的人应该得到国家的尊敬。  
所以没有人知道，即使是吉尔。

克里斯咽了口唾沫，“你说什么？”

“我说，那些渔民找到了我，然后把我带回岸边——”

克里斯打断了他，“——你死之前把什么给我了？”

“呃，队长？”

“如果你想证明你是你宣称的那个人，那就回答我。你把什么交给我了？”

“我的肩章，”在短暂吃惊的停顿后，另一个男人回答道，“从我的袖子上。”

“别挂电话，”克里斯命令道，把手机屏幕移到面前。B.S.A.A一直在给他发有更多花里胡哨功能的新手机，每个都比前一个脆。每当会议中提到要削减预算开支，克里斯一定是第一个提出要拿掉这些杂七杂八设计的人。因为说实话，哪个士兵会在射击一只舔食者的时候有时间玩愤怒的鸽子*，或者管它叫什么？至少没有活着的，他敢保证。但是此时此刻，克里斯发誓他再也不会抱怨了，尽管他从来没能让一部手机完整地“存活”过一次任务。

他把手机调成免提，然后点击屏幕上帮助专员们追踪电话来源的小图标。一个程序弹了出来，克里斯盯着加载条，看着它缓慢地搜索他死去的前任搭档。随着程序“叮”地响了一声，他搭档的位置出现在屏幕上。在皮尔斯·奈文斯没有死去的世界里，克里斯呼吸了他的第一口空气。

“我找到你的位置了，“他开口道，“待在那里，我来找你了（I am coming for you)。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *二把手的围巾：官方设定里，小皮的绿色围巾其实是是狙击手的迷彩掩护头巾，这里作者二次设定为小队二把手的身份象征
> 
> *紫心勋章：紫心勋章是世界上仍在颁发的历史最悠久的军事荣誉，尽管这枚勋章在今天的美国勋章中级别不高，但它标志着勇敢无畏和自我牺牲精神，在美国人心中占有崇高地位
> 
> *愤怒的鸽子：应该是愤怒的小鸟，不玩游戏的克队记错了

**Author's Note:**

> *二把手的围巾：官方设定里，小皮的绿色围巾其实是是狙击手的迷彩掩护头巾，这里作者二次设定为小队二把手的身份象征
> 
> *紫心勋章：紫心勋章是世界上仍在颁发的历史最悠久的军事荣誉，尽管这枚勋章在今天的美国勋章中级别不高，但它标志着勇敢无畏和自我牺牲精神，在美国人心中占有崇高地位
> 
> *愤怒的鸽子：应该是愤怒的小鸟，不玩游戏的克队记错了


End file.
